Backwards
by Nny11
Summary: Someone on Voyager has betrayed them to the Hirogen, now the crew attempts to find out who. Swear it's funnier than it sounds. A B'Elanna/Seven story.
1. Intro

**Intro**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

Failure, again…it's growing so tiresome. I've given up for all intents and purposes on ever getting home before I'm too old to enjoy it. I've already failed my given mission; the war is over. With the destruction of the Maquis, I am useless. We had something good with the Kazon…then Seska had to go and get caught. I'm proud of her though, she never whispered a word about me. She never once let on that there could even be another spy on board. Then again, she might have been trying to take all the credit for herself. Still, I could've been a good distraction, and she was smart enough to know it.

Loyalty is hard to come by these days, and is mostly bought for ungodly sums. So how do you buy the loyalty of those in Starfleet? On Voyager we don't have money, at most we trade rations, and even then it doesn't cause the ship to split. I've had to earn loyalty through hard work in my department; I've had to earn it by playing dumb and laying low in the best way possible; being in plain sight. No one has noticed me for who I am, and my cover still hasn't been blown. I continue to gather intelligence for whoever will buy it from me. Whether Cardassia will hire me back or if my unique insights will attract others; I must remain hidden.

I can not jeopardize almost ten year's worth of trust and information from the inside of Starfleet. Even if I'm not the captain of this ship, I am a senior officer and I will continue to gather.

And unlike my underling Seska, I refuse to be caught.


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

**Ch 1-Let the Hunt Begin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

*********

"Can anyone tell me who sent the messages?" Captain Janeway slammed her hands down on the table top. Sweeping her eyes across her quieted staff she ground out, "I want to know who sent them, and I want to know now. We've lost far too many people to the Hirogens, and I want to know who let them into our system."

Chakotay shifted forward in his seat before speaking up, "Harry and B'Elanna have been working around the clock to discover the identity of the sender. They were pretty close to finding out too…" At Janeway's raised eyebrow he pointed quietly over to the two younger officers.

Harry cleared his throat, "I was having trouble narrowing the list of possible suspects down, when I realized that it would take a lot of engineering know how to send these messages, and then cover their tracks so thoroughly. After that I called B'Elanna up to help us try to recover the identity." He glanced over at the half-Klingon.

"I checked all the security systems, watch dogs that were in place from Seska, I even went through every minuet of the communications log from one day before to one day after with no discernable motive, or clue to who could have pulled it off." B'Elanna frowned down at her PADD. "In all honesty captain, I don't know who would have the skills to send this message. They'd either have to be a better engineer then me and know all security systems put in by Tuvok, or…I don't know, it might be more than one person."

Janeway's head snapped up. "More than one? Are you sure of that?"

B'Elanna bit her lip before responding, "Honestly, I wouldn't rule it out? This was all pulled off too well for it to be one guy. It just doesn't seem plausible that one man could not only send this message, but possibly more, and then make it all disappear. The only person onboard with all of this knowledge is Seven, but there were no traces of Borg anything, and we know her exact location during the time frame the message was sent. Off this ship on an away mission, so I know it wasn't her." Shaking her head the engineer tossed her PADD back onto the table. With a small sigh she rubbed her forehead ridges before waving her hand at the discarded item. "After managing to find the initial loop in the communication logs I followed it in with some help from Harry. We managed to find what looked like the files we needed, but you know how that went." B'Elanna let out a small snort of disgust.

"Total ship wide shut down," Harry sighed, "when we pulled everything back up, all of the communications memory of the last four years was programmed to dump…twice. Even the fragments that should have been left were mostly wiped away. So little is left that it's hard to get anything from it, even with the trusted people we have working on it 24/7."

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly circled around the table. "So what you're telling me is that we don't know who sent these messages with vital tactical information to the Hirogen, when they sent it, why they sent it, and if they'll try to send more information to them again."

"Almost," B'Elanna said, and then quickly continued at the Captain's frown, "After the Hirogen takeover of Voyager, you'd think they'd have given our sender special treatment…obviously they didn't. After this incident there are no more messages sent to them, or anyone else. Whoever they are, they were definitely trying to pull a Seska on us. When it didn't work, they gave up, or they were killed during the hunt."

"That's no guarantee that they'll stop sending information to our enemies." Janeway sighed. When silence met her she rubbed her forehead, "B'Elanna, Harry, keep working on this project; I'm sending Seven to help you for the time being. Until we know who did this, we are not leaving our little safe haven on this planet, is that clear?" Once she received an 'Aye Captain' from everyone Janeway gave a curt nod, "Dismissed."

As the conference room emptied out Janeway turned to look out the window at the lush planet's surface. It was uninhabited; teaming with much needed supplies, and was temperate enough for the crew to have all taken extended shore leave on it. The cargo bays were overflowing with raw material, Neelix had managed to find several new plants to grow in the aeroponics bay, and Voyager was in the best shape she'd been in since leaving the Alpha Quadrant.

The last three months had been some of the calmest and most relaxed of Voyager's entire trip. It had even managed to make B'Elanna and Seven become friends, and if that didn't prove its tranquility she wasn't sure what would. Now they were stuck here until this traitor could be found. With one last sigh Janeway grabbed her coffee mug and left to her ready room.

Paradise had become a prison.


	3. Tracking

**Ch 2-Tracking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

**************

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. We've checked all of that, and gotten nothing!" B'Elanna practically spit with disgust.

"Then perhaps 'we' should 'check them' again," Seven said with only a mild hint of annoyance to her words.

B'Elanna barked out a laugh before demanding, "Are you questioning my work?!"

"No Lieutenant, I am not. However, there are no other alternatives left open to us. It is possible that something 'slipped' through and was, therefore, unnoticed." Seven tapped her console back to life and began the process over again. "You have been 'stressed out' because of this project, it would be natural for you to 'miss' something."

"Funny, sounds like you are questioning my work, and now my work ethic!" B'Elanna growled as she noticed that Seven had already started without her.

Giving an almost imperceptible sigh Seven paused her analysis, and turned to face the flustered engineer. "That was not my intention, and you 'know it'." When the brunette stopped working and took a deep breath Seven continued, "I believe you have been working beyond your acceptable levels. You are 'bothered' by the idea that some one can 'hack' into 'your computer', and then hide themselves so completely afterwards. Because you wish to correct a 'mistake' you see on your part, you are worried, and have pushed yourself beyond acceptable limits."

B'Elanna let out a small laugh and grinned weakly at the blonde woman sitting across from her. "I've traded places with Harry all the sudden."

Furrowing her brow Seven asked seriously, "You do not look like Mr. Kim, nor do you sound or act like him."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Har, har princess. I meant that I've become B'Elanna 'read me like a book' Torres."

Seven smirked, "Ah, you were being purposefully vague in the hopes to make me look 'foolish'. This is typical behavior."

"Shaddup," B'Elanna groaned, "I can't take the Borg humor! Resistance is futile!" She threw her hands up into the air, "I surrender."

Seven glanced back down to her console before reminding herself to not simply start working again. Although Seven could hold both a conversation with the energetic hybrid and work, she had learned that B'Elanna considered it rude, and had acted accordingly whenever she felt they were having 'friend time'. As the Lieutenant had put it to her, "Seven when we are talking together in a manner not considered appropriate for work, and typically informal, we are still engaged in 'friend time'-you know, that perpetual happy bubble we make? We can be on duty and still be acting like friends, so please, don't make me feel like I'm part of the freaking wall."

Seven's smirk grew a little at the Klingon's declaration, "I am 'glad' that you have reached the same conclusion as me Lieutenant, I will now begin assimilating Engineering for my 'Borg circus'. You may visit if you wish."

"Shooting a woman when she's down," B'Elanna stretched slightly before tapping her screen, "down-right mean." When the console didn't come back to life as she'd expected B'Elanna tapped it again, and then glared at her counter-part. "Why can't I access the data streams?"

Seven, who had began to work again looked up, and halted her display. "B'Elanna, I believe that you need a 'break', the coffee is 'on me'. You will comply, resistance is futile."

Glaring back B'Elanna almost argued the point, before realizing that she did indeed want a break. Snapping her mouth shut she gave a small snort and stood up. "The coffee is always free Seven."

Smiling as B'Elanna started for the door Seven called out, "A most fortuitous situation for me Lieutenant."

Seven smirked and ignored the less than appropriate language coming from the retreating engineer.


	4. On the Scent

**Ch 3-On the Scent**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

*************

"So…what now?" B'Elanna asked as their second full analysis from the data came back exactly the same as the first. "Obviously we aren't doing that again and, honestly, I can't think of anything we haven't tried."

Seven tilted her head slightly and clenched her jaw in frustration. She did not consider four days of wasted work efficient, especially when it proved very little. The only bright spot had been working with the volatile engineer, who made it a point to talk with her every few hours to keep them from going insane. "I am unsure," Seven responded with practically a hiss.

Pausing a moment, B'Elanna leaned forward and rubbed her forehead. Captain Janeway was breathing down their necks for an answer, and she really couldn't be blamed for it. Didn't make it any less stressful or annoying, B'Elanna thought. "Well, we've gone through it twice, and at this point know it backwards and forwards."

Seven's head jerked up slightly. "We have not gone through the data backwards, perhaps we will notice something 'unusual' this way." Seven quickly began to start the data feed in reverse this time.

B'Elanna felt her jaw drop open, "Seven, I was joking, and to actually say that means you are grasping at straws." When her words only managed to make Seven purse her lips B'Elanna got up and walked over to the taller woman. "Seven?"

When the ex-drone didn't respond, B'Elanna sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. The rare physical contact made Seven jump in her seat while B'Elanna turned her around. Leaning in close, she reached over the lanky blonde and turned off the console, without pausing or saving the data. Leaning back slightly B'Elanna placed both of her hands on Seven's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. Seven was more than aware of her physical proximity, and was both intrigued and disturbed by her reaction to the older woman. More data would be required.

"Seven, nothing will be on that information if you go through it backwards. Simply trying to make it so, doesn't actually make it so." B'Elanna grinned lightly, "I think you have worked beyond your 'acceptable limits' and need a break. You and me and coffee make three, so let's go lady." Straightening back up, the engineer offered her hand to the still sitting Borg. "Afterwards we can go visit Starfleet and see if he's got anything new to tell us. I'll admit, not as fun or rewarding as coffee, but a close second."

Seven reached out and took the offered hand; however, she stood up without her companions help. "You may have your 'coffee' while I will choose something else, I find coffee…offensive."

B'Elanna gave a small chuckle and shrugged lightly, "Fine, fine, I'll get you some cookies or something, now let's go before I try to rip the consoles out and throw them at the wall." B'Elanna tugged on the hand she still held and turned them to the door.

Seven smirked slightly, "While you possess many fine qualities, you do not have the Borg enhanced strength required to perform the aforementioned act. I would be happy to assimilate you and make it a 'distinct' benefit if you wish."

B'Elanna stuck her tongue out at Seven and then said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Why thank you miss, you are ever so kind!"

Seven balked at the shorter woman, "B'Elanna Torres, cease and desist. This 'voice' you are using is 'annoying' and I do not wish to harm you to preserve my own well being."

B'Elanna laughed as the turbolift arrived to take them to the messhall.


	5. The Giveaway

**Ch 4-The Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

****************

"Hey Harry, tell me you've got something, because we are stumped." B'Elanna gave a tight grin as she leaned against the console the Ensign was working at.

"You are so lucky I like you Maquis," Harry smiled widely and swung his view screen so they could all see it.

After squinting at the screen for a few moments B'Elanna frowned and looked over at Seven, "Tell me you can see whatever it is that he can, and I can't."

Seven smirked back at the hybrid, "As Ensign Kim said, you are 'lucky' I like you." Seven pointed at the screen, forcing B'Elanna to look back at it. "There are no traces of any transmissions."

Blinking a few times B'Elanna looked back up at Harry's grinning face. "Ok…and…?"

Grinning widely he crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "And there should be something here. Since there isn't, that means that during this particular space of time-"

"Our traitor could have sent the transmission." B'Elanna interrupted with a small grin of her own. "Well, that's definitely something, and at least now the Captain will back off for a while."

"Can't stand the heat Torres?" Harry asked playfully as he pulled his screen back around to face him.

"Nope, but at least I don't piss my pants like some of us Spot." B'Elanna threw back as she began to leave for her own console in Engineering.

Harry rubbed his temple slightly in annoyance, "I'll have you know I've been spot free for years now!"

"Fine, fine," B'Elanna turned around and pointed at him, "I'll see you around boy scout!" She quickly slipped out before he could reply.

Harry glared at the closed door, "I think that my new nick name is worse than my old one, and I'm the one who made the miraculous break through."

"Do not worry Ensign, this is typical behavior, however, I am willing to help you extract 'revenge' if you wish," Seven smirked down at the bemused man.

"Should I be worried when you get that evil glint in your eye?" Harry chuckled as Seven's eyebrow shot up.

"Indeed." Without further comment the ex-drone turned on her heel and marched out the door to follow the eager Lieutenant.

Harry couldn't help but smile sappily as Seven left. He'd been working with them both closely over the last three plus weeks, and there had been one very noticeable trend he'd seen. They both seemed ready to move on from their friendship into something a touch more romantic. Seven had taken to following B'Elanna around the ship, and usually raising the Klingon's spirits when she was down. Seven had also made it a point to force B'Elanna to take care of herself during this project, and was often upset when the older woman didn't.

B'Elanna on the other hand had taken to calling her an assortment of affectionate nick names, an honor reserved only for those select people she really liked. B'Elanna made it a point to be kind with her words, and Harry had even watched her give up an argument when she became aware that she was being unnecessarily harsh towards the lanky blonde. She'd also taken up the torch he himself had been carrying for years, defending Seven against those who didn't realize what an amazing woman she was.

Harry had seen the same sort of actions and affection when Tom and B'Elanna had started towards their romantic relationship. And being the hopeless romantic he was, Harry couldn't help but vow to himself that unlike that relationship, he was going to make sure that the two of them had smooth sailing. He wanted nothing but the best for them, and once this was all over and done with, he was going to play cupid.

"Harry Kim, Voyager's matchmaker," He laughed to himself before turning his gaze and mind back to the work ahead of him.


	6. Backtracking

**Ch 5- Backtracking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

*********

B'Elanna nodded her head slowly before hitting the side of the console firmly and then looking at her friend, "Ok, try it now."

Harry rolled his eyes, but gave it another shot just in case. As the computer chirped back, "Unable to access the communication logs," Harry groaned and hit the console himself.

Two more weeks had passed since Harry had discovered the log discrepancy, and they had gotten almost no where since then. Janeway had at first congratulated them, and given them every little thing they'd asked for. Now she was busy standing behind them fretting over the daily reports she got, all reading the same thing, "No new information has been found." At this point even Commander Chakotay had been making more frequent appearances in Astrometrics, where their investigation had moved, in an attempt to keep Janeway from going down every hour.

"We've tried just about everything I can think of," B'Elanna growled out before sitting back down at her station and typing in some commands, "and we still have nothing! This is ridiculous…"

Seven sighed as she looked between Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres. "Then perhaps we need to be 'ridiculous' ourselves." As the two friends looked at her with confusion Seven continued, "Obviously we have tried all 'conventional' means to 'root out' the traitor, so perhaps they are 'counting' on us 'giving up' when our methods fail. Therefore, we should try all other alternatives no matter how 'strange' and unconventional they may be." Seven lifted her chin slightly ready to fight it out with either of the two officers if they refused.

"I don't see why not, at this point in the game, Seven has a point." Harry nodded slightly at the blonde before looking over at the Chief Engineer. "Might as well try out some off the wall ideas, whoever did this is smart enough to have actually worked it like that." Harry brought up the logs before doing a randomized analysis of it.

B'Elanna sighed as she watched her two friends begin getting silly with the known data before turning back to her own screen, "Why the hell not? At this point I'm out numbered and have no better idea anyways."

Silence filled the room as three of Voyager's brightest began their work. Error notifications and failed attempts were so common place that they didn't even bother to acknowledge them as they all tried to rework the communication logs. They only looked up when Chakotay walked in with a small smile and a tray of food stuffs.

"I realized you three have once again skipped lunch and thought I'd get myself out from under Janeway's glare by keeping you alive." Chakotay smiled as he put the tray down. He wasn't surprised at all as the three of them got up and grabbed various drinks and snacks before sitting down again in complete silence. "You're welcome," he chuckled before planting himself at a fourth terminal. "So what are you lot trying to do now?"

B'Elanna was the first to look up and spoke around a mouthful of sandwich, "Anything unconventional." At Chakotay's raised eyebrow she simply shrugged and went back to work.


	7. A Clear Shot

**Ch 6-A Clear Shot**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

*************

"I've got something!" Harry's shout startled the other three occupants of the room before propelling them into feverish action. "Help me get a hold of this thing." Harry squinted at the fuzzy image on the screen. He couldn't see anything distinguishing about it. "Seven can you clear this up?"

Seven frowned as she worked, "I am trying." Command after command was typed in with no obvious effect. Seven quickly opened a second application and looked up in surprise. "Someone is negating my commands; it is not a computer program."

B'Elanna's head ducked down closer to her console, "I'm on it!" B'Elanna continued to glance up frequently at the static filled image on Harry's screen. "Someone is entering commands from another station in the vicinity; I'm trying to track it down."

Harry nodded and continued to run scans and diagnostics of every variety while they still had part of the communications log in their sights. "We're losing it!"

B'Elanna suddenly stopped working and looked up in surprise, "The commands are coming from Astrometrics station two."

Chakotay stood up in alarm before looking over at Harry, "Ensign step away from your console."

Harry looked up in surprise before looking back at his console. "No, I almost have the command codes that are being used, if I stop now we'll lose them!" Harry's hands continued to fly over his screen.

B'Elanna snarled at her young friend, "I never thought you were the type, traitor!" Quickly tapping her comm. badge the engineer snapped, "Torres to security we've got him."

"Harry if you're not the traitor, please, step away from your console!" Chakotay quickly stepped up to Harry as Tuvok and his security team arrived.

Harry shook his head before freezing at the information displayed on his screen. Looking up Harry pointed at Chakotay, "They're your command codes, you're the traitor Commander!"

Chakotay bristled at the accusation. "You must have planted them there!"

"It is clearing up," Seven shouted above the argument as security swarmed around both Harry Kim and Chakotay.

On the screen was a Jefferies Tube junction, no distinctive markings could be seen to tell them exactly where inside of Voyager the transmission had been sent from. On screen was part of a uniform, from the shoulder to the wrist. The streak of gold on the shoulder was the only distinctive markings on the person. Seven quickly memorized all the details away while the computer made extra copies of the seven milliseconds worth of the log. As suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"See?" Chakotay said while pointing to the saved image on the screen. "I'm not in operations, I'm not the traitor!"

"Commander, Ensign, please calm down and listen." Tuvok called everyone's attention to himself as he tapped away at console two. "These commands were not planted here, and they are indeed Commander Chakotay's command codes. However, they have been input from this station. Due to this evidence, I will need to take you both into custody until we can figure out who the guilty party is. The evidence will lead us to the perpetrator."

Once Tuvok stopped B'Elanna immediately looked over at Seven. "What happened to the log?"

"When the commands stopped, a computer program was activated. The program has 'run its course'," Seven looked at the concerned engineer, "we have…lost it."


	8. Box Canyon

**Ch 7-Box Canyon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

**********

Seven gave a small sigh and looked over at Lieutenant Paris. Their search had once again been stalled.

After the communications log had been found, and Chakotay and Harry put temporarily in the brig; Captain Janeway had been forced to tell the crew what had been going on. The reactions were mixed from shock to anger; a larger security detail had been posted outside the Brig to protect them. Shortly after this Janeway had asked B'Elanna to stop helping the investigation in order to be fair and calm flaring tempers. As an operations officer on Voyager, she was a possible suspect. B'Elanna had put up a small fight before stepping down, much to Seven's disappointment.

Seven found herself missing the engineer greatly. While Tom Paris was kind, if not slightly annoying in his questioning of her and B'Elanna's dating status, he was simply not the person she would like to work with. Seven had made it a point to visit B'Elanna during her breaks, and had been happy to find her updating and upgrading the Delta Flyer. With the rest of the ship in the best shape it had been in since they'd all gotten out into the Delta Quadrant, Seven had feared that her volatile friend would be going crazy with boredom. B'Elanna instead had seemed more relaxed than Seven had ever known her to be, even going so far as to laugh and brush off any of Seven's comments when the young Borg tried to get into arguments with her.

It was nice. In a disquieting sort of way.

Tom rubbed his eyes slightly before shaking his head. "I don't understand it…the only thing we can tell from the scans you and Harry preformed on the log is that it was only found when the section at 07:09 hours was played backwards…Which doesn't really prove anything, that log could have been sent at anytime, and be any length imaginable! I know I'm not as skilled as Harry is, but I can also safely say that this…thing has jumped out of the communication system entirely, so now we're going to have to search every file in the whole system!" Tom groaned before stretching backwards. "This would be so much easier if we could just convince the captain to put B'Elanna back on the team."

Seven bobbed her head slightly before replying, "Being stuck without a discernable method for attack does seem to be the reoccurring 'theme' of this project. However, we can not receive any help from the Lieutenant until Tuvok has cleared her of any wrong doing."

Tom shook his head before pushing away from his console. "I know, I know, but maybe if we wish hard enough upon a star they'll clear her sooner than later." Tom quickly looked over his shoulder before leaning in. "But I have to ask, how are things going with B'Elanna and you?"

Seven sighed, "Lieutenant Paris, why do you insist upon asking questions about me and B'Elanna's personal relationship?"

Tom wagged his finger, "Nope, you are avoiding the question Seven of Nine. I am merely curious as to the happiness of two of my good friends."

Seven raised her implant at him before responding, "Indeed, things are 'fine' and have not changed since you asked me fourteen point seven minuets ago Lieutenant."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Well, now that is exactly the juicy gossip I was dying to hear."

Seven frowned before asking, "Juicy?"

"Never mind Seven, let's just…let's just take a break ok?" Tom groaned as Seven tilted her head to the side at him. "I've been at this too long. I need a nap, let's break for the day and try again tomorrow. Why don't you go keep B'Elanna company for a while?" Tom made a big show of slowly stretching and yawing as he stood up from his console.

Seven sighed, "Lieutenant Paris, you are not tired."

Tom had the good grace to blush, "Well…not really, but I would still like the nap. And I know a certain ex-Maquis who would enjoy a certain ex-Drone's company." He patted Seven on the shoulder before walking towards the door.

Seven followed him out the door before stating, "While I doubt your telepathic abilities Mr. Paris, I believe I shall visit B'Elanna Torres regardless of the 'truth' to your prediction."

"Seven, you know, that I know, that you are crazy about B'Elanna." Tom began while Seven turned to look at him, "But what you don't know, that I know, is that B'Elanna is pretty crazy about you." Before Seven could interrupt to ask him any further questions Tom continued, "So please, put the big bad Borg attitude away and just tell her already. I predict that she won't turn you away." Tom was having fun getting the last word in, and pulling a fast one on the blonde, so he quickly turned and walked away before Seven could say a single word.

After grinding her heels into the floor Seven spun in the opposite direction and began to head down to the shuttle bay.


	9. Predator and Prey

**Ch 8-Predator and Prey**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

***********

As Seven entered the shuttle bay, she smiled slightly as she noticed B'Elanna dashing back into the shuttle with haste. The brunette was never one to take things slowly, and Seven had begun to find it amusing to watch the engineer work when she thought no one was watching. When B'Elanna didn't reemerge from the shuttle right away Seven sighed and began to walk to the open hatchway. As she approached, B'Elanna suddenly looked out of the door with a look of determination. Upon seeing the blonde woman, her aura of concentration shattered to be replaced with a warm smile.

"Hiya Sev, what's up?" B'Elanna dropped something to the floor of the flyer before hopping out and closing the door.

Seven's eyes briefly looked to the ceiling before replying, "As we are simply points on a three dimensional plane, there is no 'up'. Were you 'expecting' someone else?" When the engineer looked confused Seven nodded to the flyer. "You seemed 'agitated' when I first entered."

Giving a tight smile B'Elanna rubbed the back of her neck as she answered, "Tom's been bugging the hell out of me, mostly to see the upgrades. He's all excited about the new engines and weapons." The half Klingon shrugged slightly before adding, "We also now have an alcove installed for the princess and her pea-like complaints about sleeping."

Seven was not an idiot, she could clearly see that the Lieutenant was highly agitated. Seven also knew that if she pressed her observations that B'Elanna had a nasty habit of shutting down. Quickly assessing her friends state of being Seven decided that B'Elanna was most likely trying to change the subject by 'poking fun' at her. She then decided to follow the Captain's advice when it came to B'Elanna Torres: Just try to roll with the punches.

"Indeed and why am I always the princess?" Seven smiled lightly as the shorter woman tripped over a box at the question. "For instance, next week we are playing your western holoprogram, and I am the 'fair lady'. I believe this is another way of saying princess. I am fully capable of being the mysterious stranger, or the villain."

B'Elanna pushed herself up from the floor with a slight blush. "Well, first of all, it's my program, so of course I'm the hero; AKA the mysterious stranger that rides into town. And I don't really care to set myself up to fail by fighting you as the villain." She paused to point at Seven, "No, I am not admitting you are better than me," she smirked at Seven's pout before stepping forward and then wrapping an arm around Seven. She waved her free hand in front of them as she continued, "The fair lady is my inspiration for defeating the evil villain, and possibly my collaborator. When all is said and done, we are both free and happy. Then I take you and we ride into the sunset, happily ever after!"

Seven had dropped her hands from behind her back when B'Elanna had touched her. Turning her head to look at the excited engineer Seven swallowed before asking the question burning at the back of her mind. "Does that make me your love interest B'Elanna Torres?"

B'Elanna's eyes were focused on a distant point as she squeezed Seven slightly and said, "If you want to be, I would love it, and be honored, if you'd be my love interest." Finally turning to look at the blonde she focused onto her eyes. "I really, really like you Seven of Nine…and I would like you to be my love interest at any time and any place."

Seven tilted her head before bobbing it once. "Acceptable." With that she leaned down and quickly kissed the grinning Klingon. It was the single best 6.47 seconds of Seven's existence.

It was cut annoyingly short as a shrill alarm shrieked from B'Elanna's communicator.

Breaking off the engineer leaned her head against Seven's as she whispered, "Damn." Backing up she quickly walked towards the Delta Flyer and opened the door.

As Seven began to move forward to help with whatever it was B'Elanna was going for, her communicator sounded.

"Tuvok to Seven of Nine."

"Seven here Commander." She attempted to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Seven, Mr. Paris has informed me that you were going to see Lieutenant Torres. Do not be alone with her at any point." Tuvok's voice floated out as the lights suddenly cut to darkness.

Seven looked at B'Elanna as she flipped on a wrist light. "Why?"

"We have found the communication log; Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim are both innocent. B'Elanna Torres is the traitor. You must ta-" His voice cut out as Voyager lost all power.


	10. The Chase

**Ch 9-The Chase**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

***********

Seven found herself staring wide eyed at B'Elanna as the engineer walked over to a console and restored power to it with a small portable generator. She typed in several commands, which opened the blast doors in the shuttle bay to the bright day outside. It was as B'Elanna turned off her flashlight, Seven found herself snapping back to herself.

"Seven of Nine to Commander Tuvok."

"That won't work Seven." B'Elanna sighed slightly as she removed the power generator from the console and then quickly opened the door to the Delta Flyer.

"There has been some mistake, Commander Tuvok believes you to be the traitor." Seven shook her head slightly in disbelief as Torres stopped and looked back at her.

"Seven, I really want to explain this all better but, I don't have the time too. Tuvok and his team will be here soon, regardless of the force field I just threw up in the Jefferies tubes." B'Elanna watched as Seven continued to shake her head back and forth. "Harry found my last message, it was me warning the Hirogen that if they ever showed up again, I would personally kill them." The engineer dropped down to pick something up off the Delta Flyer's floor. "No one was supposed to get hurt, and they killed almost twenty people on board; twenty!"

Seven felt sick as she asked, "You are the traitor?"

B'Elanna looked at her sadly before answering, "Yes, but it wasn't supposed to go like this. Backstabbing Hirogen, they have no honor."

"They have more honor than you." Chakotay's voice rang out strong from the door way where he stood with a phaser trained onto the hybrid. "Seven get away from her."

B'Elanna leaned casually against the Delta Flyers doorway and sighed. "Hey Chieftain."

"Don't call me that!" He shouted back as Harry Kim emerged from the Jefferies tube. Chakotay raised his phaser to point at her chest. "Traitor, I trusted you, I cared for you. Why would you do this, what made you do this?"

"Please listen to me Chakotay, Harry, the Hirogen were backstabbers!" B'Elanna stood up straight but was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah, apparently, that's your job isn't it?" Harry asked while fighting back tears.

"I'm a spy Harry. While assassination is within my realm of capabilities, it isn't what I was created for." B'Elanna shook her head as Harry's phaser lowered in disbelief.

"A…a spy?" Chakotay's mouth dropped open. "Was there anyone on my ship that actually wanted to be in the Maquis!?"

"Most of them were, and Chakotay even though I wasn't, I care for you an-" B'Elanna howled as a phaser bolt hit her in the chest.

"Liar!" Chakotay roared and charged towards the injured engineer.

Seven found herself moving before she knew what was going on, her left fist connecting with the Commander's cheek, knocking him to the floor.

"You were in on this weren't you Seven? This whole time?" Harry moved his weapon between the two women.

"Harry Kim, you are coming to a conclusion without all the needed data. I did not know." Seven turned to face the angry Ensign.

"I don't believe you, you both played us all. You lied to me." As Harry raised his phaser to fire at the blonde, a small black and gold blur hit him down to the ground.

B'Elanna struck the young man with the back of her bat'leth, knocking him out cold. Looking up to Seven B'Elanna used her sword as a walking stick to help her move back towards the Delta Flyer. "Seven I'll try to explain it to you, but you have to come with me." She paused to look at the blonde woman who still stood over Chakotay's motionless form. "I'll transport you back whenever you want, if you want."

"How can I trust you? You have lied to me." Even as Seven asked she found her feet guiding her to the Delta Flyer.

"Not about everything, not about most things. I do love you and care for you, and I care about everyone on this ship even though I have screwed up badly." B'Elanna stepped into the Delta Flyer before facing Seven again. "There's nothing I can say that will prove to you that I am telling you the truth, but I won't make you come with me. The choice has to be made by you." She opened her mouth as if she was going to add more to it before wincing and grabbing her chest. Stumbling backwards B'Elanna disappeared from sight.

Seven looked back over at her unconscious friends on the shuttle bays floor, before looking back at the Delta Flyer. Clenching her jaw Seven realized that she could not stay here on Voyager and let this woman simply go. With a small nod to herself Seven stepped into the shuttle and quickly shut the door.


	11. Sunset

**Ch 10-Sunset**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the actors and actresses from the show. I also do not make any money from this story, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't if I tried; alas.

Rating: T, nothing too bad, a few curse words here and there when needed.

Warning: This story has a focus on a relationship between two adult women, if you don't like that or it is illegal where you live to read this sort of thing, please hit the back button now.

************

The first thing Seven noticed was that the shuttle held all of B'Elanna's personal items and seemed to be packed to the brim with supplies for a long journey. Her head jerked to the left as a loud thump reminded her that the volatile engineer was still injured. Seven quickly went to her side and placed her on the bio bed, which the shorter woman had managed to fall into. After a slight pause Seven looked at the surprised woman and quickly opened her tunic; the turtle neck was burnt and bloody. Reaching down Seven carefully ripped it open, and gently pushed her tank top down. Grabbing a dermal regenerator she began to heal the wound.

"Thank you," B'Elanna smiled as her injury was carefully treated. When Seven didn't say anything she sighed and began her story, "Nothing went according to plan."

"And what was the plan?" Seven angrily cut in.

"To go home. The Hirogen told me they would send me to another sector where a race of more technologically advanced beings could take me home. They wanted Voyager as a prize; they were supposed to leave everyone on a safe M class planet to protect everyone; preferably a technologically advanced one. No one was supposed to get hurt." B'Elanna winced as Seven finished using the regenerator. "They have no honor, and instead used us to hunt and be killed, there was never any ship waiting for me. I warned them to back off, or I would make an example of all of them. I worked over a few of those unlucky enough to get caught on the holodeck after the take over. They ran like tikka cats after that." Pushing herself up B'Elanna ran a hand over the new skin before noticing Seven's frown. She quickly continued, "I was trained to by the Empire, so I got a healthy dose of deadly training, as well as...other less palatable instructions on how to cause pain in general." B'Elanna hopped down from the bed before she moved to the front of the shuttle, where she quickly sat down at the pilot's chair.

Seven found herself slowly sitting at the engineering station, "Why did you choose the Empire over the Federation?"

B'Elanna gave a small huff as she started the pre flight checks, "I didn't, a Human-Klingon hybrid is a medical impossibility, K'Ehleyr was a ridiculously lucky person, and the odds against her birth were almost a billion to one. The Federation and the Empire were trying several different programs to lower tensions between them at the time of my 'conception'. This peace keeping effort even expanded to their under the table deals. They created me from donated genetic material in order to be a spy that could work and function in either society." She gave a small snort. "There were two unexpected traits that developed in my phenotype. The first was a nasty temper, I got training to help suppress my desire to simply rip people to bits, but I still have trouble restraining it. The Federation thought that I would be unable to complete a mission; they abandoned the project when I was six. The Empire didn't give up though, they trained me, and when I was sixteen relations with the Federation were falling apart again."

B'Elanna finished the pre flight checks and began to maneuver them out the bay door, "The Empire decided I was ready for my first mission, it was supposed to prove that the Empire had not wasted sixteen years of effort and money on not only a dishonorable project, but a failed project. I was supposed to spy on Starfleet, it's why I went to the academy. When relations improved they pulled me off of that assignment and sent me to work with the Cardassians instead, who we were considering an alliance with at the time. I was told to do whatever they asked me to do. They asked me to join the Maquis, so I did; under the guise set up for me for my Starfleet mission. Seska knew, she was only told that I was Cardassian spy, but without the same draw backs that she had. Unlike her, I am a Klingon Human hybrid. My DNA can't give me away."

B'Elanna began to pull them up away from the planets surface as she angrily punched in the commands, "She wasn't too happy about having a direct supervisor, but she had been taking too long. Cardassia wanted me to finish the job and preferably get her killed in an accident during battle. Instead, we got stranded out here, in the fucking Delta Quadrant! Next thing I hear from my superiors is that the war is over, my services aren't required." Swiveling around in her chair the brunette fixed her gaze onto Seven. After a moment she suddenly stood and began to walk towards the lanky blonde.

Pounding a fist into her chest B'Elanna hissed, "I was _born_ and raised by the Empire to do this job, and I had all my opportunities, my whole life ripped away by Janeway and her mighty Starfleet ideals! Who the hell was she to make that decision for all of us? No one! Typical Starfleet!" A hairs width away she stopped and took a deep breath. Backing away quickly she returned to her seat and pointedly focused her gaze out the view screen. "So I returned to my default mission, climb the ranks of Starfleet and learn their secrets. But information means nothing without a government backing, with out the Empire's backing. I want to go home, and I have all I can possibly get from our computer, and this crew. I can return to the Empire as some one of respect some one of honor; I deserve some respect."

"You had respect on Voyager as the chief of engineering." Seven quickly spoke up as Torres put the shuttle in standard orbit.

"I was not designed to be an engineer!" She shouted before rubbing her forehead. "It was my second unexpected trait, I liked being an engineer more than fighting for the Empire, and engineers are not warriors. As a spy my honor is constantly being destroyed, being an engineer added to my shame. But this information should prove my worth, I will give it to them or sell it away if they won't take it, but I will have completed my mission, I will have proven my worth and be free of my obligation to the Empire. My honor will be restored."

"I do not see why you care; your actions here on Voyager were honorless. Honor does not seem to matter to you." Seven found herself wanting to shout back.

B'Elanna closed her eyes and hung her head as she answered, "My honor is all I have, and I was created to do something that is honorless. It always hurts, I can't take it back, but I can finish what the Empire sent me to do. My honor there can at least be restored and I will be released from my duties. I will have to work for the rest."

"I can see you did that in regards to your behavior towards Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim." Seven pressed.

Barking out a laugh the hybrid looked up again, "I am sorry about that whole mess, but I matter more to me than they matter to me. Don't get me wrong, I care about them, hell, I even care about Janeway at this point, but someone had to take the blame so I could cause a distraction. It was the easiest way, and the least likely to cause anyone else to be harmed. I come first."

"What will keep you from treating me that way, if you truly come first?" Seven felt her stomach clench as she waited for an answer.

B'Elanna looked out the view screen again, as if she was searching for the answer in the stars. After a moment she slowly answered, "Because you are more important than me, you always have been, and you always will be. You mean more than they do, more than I do, and you are more than any of us. When it comes to us, you come first. It's why I couldn't force you onto the Delta Flyer with me; it's why I will not force you to stay here. You just…" Sighing slightly she quietly finished, "you just mean more than I ever will."

Seven found herself searching for something to say, anything to say. She could not find it in herself to hate the woman sitting across from her; she could not even find it in herself to not trust her. Seven of Nine was grasping at straws. "The 'bad guy' never wins B'Elanna, you will not succeed."

B'Elanna laughed, "Voyager never had a chance to keep me there, I could have left whenever I wanted and however I wanted."

"Then why didn't you?" Seven demanded.

The half Klingon bit her lower lip before looking back at the Borg. "Because I love you Seven of Nine, plain and simple. Maybe I am the bad guy, but then we should go backwards with it anyways. We aren't known for doing things the 'regular' way. The bad guy does win, and she does get the girl. Please, just, just think about it." She got up and touched Seven's hand, "Come with me."

Seven leapt to her feet and backed away. She wanted to say no, she meant to say no. Instead Seven found herself looking down at the planet with only one burning question on her mind. "Will they be safe?"

B'Elanna followed behind and gently laid a hand on Seven's shoulder. "Yes, I made sure of it. Everything except for shields and life support has been rendered non-functional for seven days. After nearly five months on this planet we've remained hidden with no contact from any enemies. After the seven days are up all functions will return to normal, and we can be long gone with nothing left for them to trace our path."

Seven exhaled slightly. "My designation seems to be rather popular to you. Seven milliseconds of feed, seven days, 07:09 hours-"

"Love notes," B'Elanna interrupted, "I figured if anyone would catch me, it would be you. And seeing as I'm rather crazy about you, it makes me rather crazy about your name." She offered a small shrug and smile to the raised eyebrow being shot at her.

Seven turned to stare at the planet before turning back to face B'Elanna. For a moment she studied the hybrids face before asking, "And if I choose to not go with you?"

Dropping her hands B'Elanna bit her lower lip, "Then I'll beam you back to the ship, leave, and never bother you again."

Seven searched the shorter woman's face before leaning down and kissing her. After a moment she withdrew and quietly said, "If you are the villain, then I can be the mysterious stranger and I will 'set you straight'. I will not tolerate further similar actions from you."

B'Elanna's head shot back up, "Further actions?"

"You will earn your honor back in other ways." With a small nod the blonde sat down at the engineering station again. "Let us 'ride into the sunset' B'Elanna Torres." Seven squeezed the older woman's hands. "I will trust you, I love you."

B'Elanna found a wide grin spread across her face before kissing Seven again and the hopping back into the pilots chair. Pointing the shuttle towards the Beta Quadrant she glanced over her shoulder and said, "Then let's ride."


End file.
